Oh the Irony
by Po-Chun
Summary: Ever felt how life sucks and it gets even worse? Well she's feeling it right now, based on true story… Not guaranteed to be perfect but at least try, please? No pairing, Kinda sad, Songs recommended, "When I Was Your Man", "Say Something" and "Skinny Love"… Enjoy...


New Fanfic, YOLO# jk jk I got inspiration while drowning myself in a pool of self-pity after getting dump. :v Was listening to some songs and this came up, honestly a heartbreak sucks man. Long distance relationships won't work if one of you lose faith, that's what he did so yeah ._. Someone please give me a hug I need one. So this is actually based on how it was for me 2-3 weeks ago, the events and thoughts were real and like that but the names are different, that's all.

_Emptiness. Just plain emptiness, the hollow shell of a once vibrant soul, they say when everyone had a soul no one wants to sell but now everyone wants to sell theirs but they all don't seem to have one. Mine was stolen, robbed, yanked out of me when those three words appeared. 'I think it's just __**not working out**__' why? Everything was so far so good. What made you say that? What made you think that I feel the same? _

_I love you; I love you so much that it hurts. It hurts when you ignored me, it hurts when you don't reply to my messages; it hurts me even more to have to depend on your friend to deliver my message to you. I thought you loved me, where are you now? Where are you heading? Why are you saying sorry? Why are you saying that-_

"I'm feeling like this relationship is going nowhere. Maybe **she** was right, a long distance relationship is really hard to maintain and I'm sorry. I know this act is selfish on my part. You can hate and swear at me all you want but I think this is the best for both of us. I have a lot on my mind right now and it's confusing... so thank you for the memories and thank you for loving me" He typed in one whole paragraph, seriously? _Only a long Facebook message, not even a Skype Call, and you call yourself a man? Wow… so that's how you want it huh?_

"Gaara, can you go back home I'm taking a shower." she managed to choke out without making it seem like she's crying. Hiccupping, tears brimmed her eyes as she stood up walking bravely towards her toilet. Picking up her phone to type back some words '_good luck with your life and relationships, I'll never bother you again'. _ Flipping on the light switch, black spots evaded her vision as she stood there in silence, contemplating about what just happened. Feeling the presence of her cousin disappearing as he slammed the door as he left her room with the TV still on, background music of an action movie could be heard.

Staring down at the floor as if it looks more interesting than her life, her mental calmness broke down into a hazard of fleeting pain. _Oh god why, did I do something wrong? Did he lose faith and fancy another girl? Did he? It feels so empty now… but this is actually better than those three weeks of torture…_

Flashbacks…

She sat in class with her concentration solely focused on the lesson, why, because no one wants to think about a –failing- long distance relationship. Pencil, not suppose to be used in Secondary, scribbled as more and more facts about Sweatshops were told from the _educational film_ shown. _It hurts, say something, say something Sasuke. Say something, so I'd know that you're listening, even if it's to break up with me, say it, please, I beg you… I'm giving up on you; I'll be the one if you want me to. I'm feeling so small; the world is over my head. I know nothing at all. _

_And I stumble and fall; I'm still learning to love to starting to fall. Say something I'm giving up on you, I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would have followed you, say something I'm giving up on you. I swallowed my pride, to just talk to you, I mustered everything of my courage that day to tell you my feelings. Please, I beg you, don't waste my love for you. _Face emotionless as she looks from the board to her book and to the board and to her book again and again to copy down the text called 'Knowledge'.

_Why do schools teach us things that won't be of use in life, for example, the history of the Renaissance, or how many per meter square there are in Brazil. Why don't schools teach us about life lessons? Life lessons that matters, like how you can chose your decisions in life, which would be the best or worse and how their impacts might be? If schools taught us that, I wouldn't be in this position right now. _Not noticing how time passed, it was then lunchtime as Sakura stood up to gather her things and head towards the library to hang out with those older than her.

Kiba -a good friend of Sakura and Sasuke- walked towards Sakura with a wide-grin on his face. "Hey Sak, how's it going with Sasuke? You guys still talking?" _how ironic, even he knows that Sasuke barely answers my messages. _"Yeah going good I guess, although he doesn't talk to me much. But why'd you asked?" she replied in what seems to be a monotone, almost like a script written just in case someone asks about her love life.

"Oh really? Let me see your chat, I want to say something to him." He replied with a less cheerful smile. Pulling out her laptop, looking around to see no one realising that she's breaking a school rule, typing the HTML in. She waited patiently for it to load properly, then ushered to show Kiba when was the last time Sasuke and her chatted. _2 weeks prior… _His expression doesn't change however; he did send some messages –from her account- to Sasuke, telling him to 'talk with his girlfriend more becuz she's getting lonely'. That took her by surprise as he smirked and turned towards her saying softly "You don't know how jealous he can get, so just be sure to talk to him when you get home today."

"Hai, arigatou sempai!" She replied jauntily as she also typed a few things to send. And that was half of her lunch break wasted, now to relieve and forget –temporarily- about that turkey-butt bastard that she dates. "Hm, nothing is better than fresh hentai in school, hey Neji, want to join?" she asked innocently, although that might be the most wrong way to say something so repulsive. "No thanks, Sak… Beware of Gai sensei by the way; he's still in his office." Neji calmly replied –_he's so used to me now_- now that's hentai time for her and stay away time for everyone else.

Marvelously enough, time seems to pass for her last 2 lessons and several hours passed by without her noticing. And just by miracle, Sasuke was online, so she decided to say something weird to catch his attention. 'Hey… Don't ignore… Oh wait, continue ignoring…' and closed her laptop to practise piano for a while. _I remember how you used to say how my cheeks are so soft, I remember how I held your big hand with my little ones, I remember how I gave away my first kiss to you on new year. Where did all of that memory go? Where are you now?_

Soft piano ringing the last note as she steps on the peddle on the right side. And gently lifted her foot as her heart raced more and more just thinking about her memory spent with him on New Years Eve. Attention grabbed momently as her cousin Gaara, came to spend family time with her. They agreed to stay in her room, Sakura walked in front and Gaara behind her shuffling his play cards. In the end, each spend their time doing different things, Sakura received a reply from Sasuke and Gaara amused himself by watching action movies.

_Ah, finally… _'Hey, you there right? You know what, I have something to say to say so wait.' He messaged, sounding more urgent than other times. _I wonder what he has to say… _And that's we are right now.

She striped quite diligently and stepped into the shower, turning the water on high heat since the heat calms her mind. Deciding to purify herself of her sadness, she bathed, scrubbed on products to kill dead cells for both face and body, cleansed her face twice, washed her hair twice and condition it. It was refreshing, to say, as she cried while doing so. Finally the cries and moans of 'why-s' died down to small whimpers and sniffing.

Memories played back and forth in her mind like a broken record; her heart feels so empty now. Where did her soul go? Did it vanish while she bathed? Did the tears wash it away? Where is it? _I don't understand, am I not supposed to be happy? Am I not supposed to be glad that he broke up with me to end my miseries? Why is my heart tearing into pieces? What is happening? Help._

Without thinking much, she told Neji and Kiba about her break up first, Kiba thought it was his fault but was Sakura assured him that it wasn't since Sasuke said **it **was just not working out. Neji shared her condolence since he himself got dumped by some ratchet not long ago too –Kiba commented on how Sakura and Neji shared a thing aka they both got dumped- and finally she told Ten Ten and a friend called Aliven about her break up. Ten Ten had her way of assuring Sakura, telling her gossips and such –girly things- and Aliven helped her relieve her stress by sending some hentai links…

But still, in the end of the day, she couldn't help but still feel sad. Days passed and soon it was Monday again, school flew by without waiting for her soon followed Tuesday, she told Ino and Hinata, they didn't do much in attempt to ask her how she feels. And later on, no one seemed to care. _So the entire time, I had no real friends?_

Oh great, got dumped, found out she has no friends, sleep deprived due to trying to complete her homework to forget about her love life._ "_Great start for a week" she mumbled to herself dryly before going back to doing her homework.

And that was how her downfall started… the week whizzed by like a bee in flight, more and more pressure has been added to her list. Her parents, how her ICT teacher dislikes her attitude –he who said he is professional but according to world matter, basing on someone's attitude isn't professional- and told her parents that she wasn't doing well even though she was in the parents-teacher conference. Oh to the period (Get it, Bloody hell and period, get it? No? Ok…) hole with it. But to her pleasantry, she completed half of her homework for the day and her parents decided to visit her grandparents. How lovely, since her uncle is also visiting from half way around the world. But not too long after the road trip, she found out that she had a cavity… _SERIOUSLY?! COULD LIFE GET ANY WORSE?! _ I HAVE ENOUGH CRAP ALREADY KARMA, STAWP TRYING TO HARM ME.

And so her list lengthens… Ah the fresh air of karma seeps through her bones so early in the year already…

So how was it? Bad? IKR. Just wrote it to relieve me stress anyways. It's based on how my life is like right now so yeah… if you want to know more, just inbox me and tell me to continue on it. I'll be waiting… Anyways, tell me how you think about it, critical editing is welcomed since I need to know what I did wrong and my English level is so low TT_TT you're doing me a favour by being harsh so thanks! Now see ya!


End file.
